Blackmail
by JulieArchery107
Summary: The Administrator is angry at both teams and, as punishment Sniper is going to kill all their loved ones. He's going to kill them all, and he won't even realize it until the deed is done.
1. Chapter 1

"Blackmail."

Chapter 1

"Prologue."

"Do you understand what you are asked to do?" A strong woman voice asked in a dark room, filled with cigarette smoke. The only thing seen there, was a straight line of moon light that shined through the window above.

"Yes." Another voice answered, this time male. It was a deep baritone one with a strong Australian ascent, peeking through longer sentences. "I just don't know why it 'as to be me." Scratching sounds could be heard, as the man presumably scratched his head. "Our team's got a spook, why not ask 'im?"

"Because the mission is located here." A thin hand with long slender fingers and fingernails painted in the color of purple, appeared in the dim light holding a closed folder.

Another hand joined in, this time a larger, stronger one with palm hiding glove. It took the folder from the female's hand, backed away to the darkness.

Apparently the receiver of the folder has such good eyesight, that he could read what was in the folder, with absolutely no light. Or so was expected from him by the female. "Crikey, that's in the Amazon jungle."

"Correct." The female voice answered, pleased he did not disappoint her. "As you know, Spy isn't the most effective in the wilderness." A circle made of silver smoke appeared in the moonlight. "He'd probably get eaten by animals or stuck in the moving sand, before reaching the destination." She added, sounding quite serious instead of sarcastic.

She couldn't see it, but the man smirked at the image of his fellow colleague being eaten by a large crocodile, that popped in his head.

What can he say? He and the masked spook didn't exactly see eye-to-eye.

"You, on the other hand." She continued, pointed the lit end of her cigarette at the man. "Are a hunter, an experienced wildlife explorer. That place has no secrets from you. So much so, that you can practically call it you're second home." The lady paused. "That's why you're the perfect choice for this mission."

The man nodded. "This mission is labeled "suicide". What make's ya so sure I'll survive?"

The lady smiled in the darkness, not oblivious to the fact that he had highly trained night vision. "Respawn is a wonderful work of technology, and with one positioned inside a cave in the jungle, it will reach you anywhere you are." And before he could ask. "This mission takes absolute priority and needs to be completed at all costs. I don't care about the money."

He nodded.

"Only one question remains." The female leaned closer to him. "Can I count on you, to fulfil the assignment?"

"S'not like I have a say in that matter." He shrugged.

She smiled. "Wise move."

"When do I leave?"

"The transport will be waiting tomorrow morning." Another circle was seen in the moonlight. "Do not tell anybody about the details. Officially you're going on vacation back to Australia."

"Understood." The taller man pulled his hat down as a "goodbye", turned around and began walking towards the door.

"And Sniper." He stopped mid-way and looked across his shoulder. "Do not fail me."

The Australian smiled. "I wouldn't dare."

With that said he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blackmail."

Chapter 2

"Mission…begin."

Spy watched Sniper walk out of the Administrator's office, holding a yellowish folder in hand.

The man didn't seem neither happy nor disappointed, being assigned that mission.

But that didn't fool the snake.

After watching the wildlife hunter for such a long time, he knew when the man was exited for an assignment.

Even if he refused to show it.

His face was neutral, which means the job was located outdoors.

Perhaps in a place the marksman admires, like Australia or Madagascar.

Otherwise the look he has now, would be replaced by an angry scowl.

His fingers were curled around the folder in a position he'd usually hold his rifle with.

That suggested either an assassination mission on some far away businessman, or that the Administrator wants to add animal fur to her collection of trophies.

Either way, it meant he needed his home-made gun.

Sniper walked up to his van and patted it fondly, as if saying "good-bye" to an old friend.

The RED Spy raised an eye-brow at his teammate.

Did that mean, he wasn't taking his filthy van?

His question was answered quickly, for the marksman climbed on top of his vehicle and pulled down a worn-out suitcase.

Spy remembered that gray-red-ish, old thing.

When Sniper arrived in TeuFort his own suitcase got destroyed by its age, that's why Medic asked him (Spy) to go and replace the Intel suitcase with Sniper's old one.

That way Sniper had a new traveling bag and they prevented the BLU's from ever getting all of their intelligence, thanks to the broken zipper.

As hit lit another cigarette, his "friend" took his time with opening his door-locks and entering the small van.

Once Sniper was inside, Spy made his move and stepped closer.

He made sure not to make any noise with his stylish shoes.

Unlike anyone else on his team, he knew just how sharp a Sniper's senses, are. Especially if he was also a high class wildlife hunter.

If he wasn't careful, the jarman would hear him coming and stab his stomach with his kukri, when he'll be close enough.

And with the respawn on half-power, that's the last thing he wanted to experience today.

Taking a last suck on his cigarette, he crouched lower to the ground while getting closer and closer to the van's window.

Throwing away the smoke-maker, he turned on his cloaking device and took a quick peek inside the vehicle.

Inside, Sniper was placing some clothes inside the suitcase.

Spy narrowed his eyes to see better.

The marksman packed green colored T-shirts, brown wests and army pants. Suggesting that he's going somewhere where the majority of the territory was covered in bushes and high grass, where it would be logical for the wildlife hunter to wear such clothes in order to blend in with the surroundings.

Once he was done with that, he moved to his weapons.

Just like the RED Spy predicted he took his rifle, kukri and bow along with a machete, some sleeping darts and a small knife.

Immediately when he saw his "friend" pack his machete, the first thing he thought about was a jungle. The Amazon jungle, perhaps? Where else would tou need to take a machete?

When he figured he got all his weapons selected, Sniper packed them all into a leaf colored, camping bag that had a tent strapped to it.

That gave the French man the idea that he was leaving for a longer portion of time, than just a couple of months.

Whatever mission he was assigned on, must be very important to the Administrator, if she lets him leave for such a long period of time.

Spy snorted. If it was important to that crazy chick, then it probably has something to do with money or just about any other valuable resource. She always was a scrooge when it came to riches.

And the exotic world is full of them.

His attention was brought back to his comrade, when he heard the taller man stand up. Spy froze in the spot he was occupying, hoping the hunter just got up to straighten his legs.

What the marksman said next, erased the idea.

"I know yer there, Spook." Sniper called out in a thick Australian accent, his back still to the Frenchie. "You can come out now."

Growling under his breath, Spy de-cloaked and climbed into the van while starting another cigarette. "What gave me away?"

The RED Sniper before him, shrugged. "Nothin'." He admitted. "I just knew you'd spy on me, the moment you see me walking out of that office." He smiled. "It was only a matter of time, till I see that flicker of red in my window."

That sentence showed Spy that he was becoming predictable, which needed to change or everyone in the team will be expecting him when he doesn't want them to. And where's the fun in that?

"So… _Monsieur_ Sniper." He sucked a bit on his cigarette. "Where are you going?" Spy added, pointing at the bag and small suitcase.

"Nowhere important." The sharpshooter answered. "Just a regular visit to my family in Australia." That answer sounded more like a rehearsed line, than a trustworthy statement.

"Sniper, please." The team snake, looked him in the eye. "That statement isn't fooling anybody."

The sharpshooter's amber eyes, narrowed. "Deal with that wanka, cause I ain't tellin' ya more."

Spy sighted. "So that's the official verison, _Oui_?"

Sniper nodded. "It's all yer getting from me, Spook." He said. "Fer more info you'd have to go to the Administrator."

This time it was Spy's turn to nod. "Seems that whatever you're _really_ going to do, must be very important to her." He paused to take a deep breath of his cigarettes smoke. "Tell me, _Monsieur_ Sniper. If it's just a 'family visit', then why are you taking your rifle?"

Sniper smiled as if expecting that question. "Australia is a dangerous place, mate." He answered. "Ya never know when a dingo or an alligator, might attack ya."

Spy acknowledged that answer as a half-truth, knowing that the marksman could very well, just be going back home to catch some more animal meat for dinner. But he also knew that Sniper's father, was also a prized hunter. So his colleague wouldn't be taking his gun, if there already was one at home.

But he decided not to push the matter further. He'll find out sooner or later.

"Well then, if that's all you going to share with me." He said. "Then all I can say is 'Good luck' and 'have fun, hunting down whatever is on your target list'."

Sniper nodded. "Thanks Spook."

The French man nodded as well, before disappearing and leaving the sharpshooter alone to finish packing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blackmail."

Chapter 3

"Checkpoint and Spy's discovery."

The sound of a roaring engine filled the jungle, as a small army helicopter prepared to land on the green filled ground.

The side door opened and a skinny man in a green west and soldier trousers leaned out the flying monster. His hand gripping the insides to prevent himself from falling down, a small smile tugging on the edges of his mouth.

Sniper took in a deep breath of the amazon air as the wind from the wings pulled at his shorty cut hair, trying to take away the man's cowboy hat.

 _Man, it's good to be back._ The Australian thought, gazing upon the multitude of various trees and plants before him as the helicopter slowly landed.

It has been _years_ since he last visited the Amazon jungle but, unlike all the other forests touched by man, this one didn't change. And with it its rules, which is what made visiting it all the more thrilling.

The area was _dangerous_ if you don't know your way around. Heck, even a man who has walked the jungle through and through could get eaten or lost at any moment.

Though the Amazon jungle may be stern and demands utmost respect and discipline, it's never a bad mother to those it views as her children. There was always plenty of food for insect, animal and human alike, as well as enough places to use for shelter for all those in favor.

And, frankly, Sniper was one of those precious few people that were not born in the jungle and yet was regarded by the large entity, as one of her own.

Once the flying vessel landed steadily on the ground the Sniper swiftly gathered his belongings and mentally prepared for his reunion with the dangerous jungle, as he jumped out of the helicopter.

Taking in the fresh, clean air the sharpshooter smiled at the onslaught of old memories that flooded his mind, reminding him of all the animals he managed to add to his trophy collection of teeth and claws. Some of those wild beasts actually took a chunk of him to hell with them, as proved by the numerous scars of claw and teeth-marks that decorated the Australian's lean but muscular frame. Smiling he placed the bag he brought with him on the ground and for a solid minute, just enjoyed the feeling of being back where he belonged.

His hard-earned heightened senses were filled with the sound of animals roaring their greetings and the sweet smells of the blossoming flowers, immediately making him feel at home.

Sniper's feeling of welcome was interrupted by the pilot of the helicopter that came out of the flying machine to give him details for the mission.

"I expect the boss already informed you of your general purpose here…"The sharpshooter nodded answering the man's question, keeping his eyes on the landscape before him and his back turned to his speaker. "Good. I'll jump right into business then." The RED heard the pilot's hand rustle around a pocket for a solid minute before the man pulled something out and Sniper would have turned around to check what it was, if he didn't _already_ have an idea of what it could be.

"This pen-drive-" Bingo. "-Contains the list of targets the boss wants you to shoot down." He already guessed that, next. More sounds of rustling…some other toys, perhaps? "This visor-" Visor? What 'visor'? There was nothing about no visor. "-Will show you what number you should shoot first." Numbers…that all they _ever_ were to him, numbers on a growing list of bodies. In his early years as a beginning assassin, he was told to think of his targets as just that, targets. They were not to be thought of as humans with families and loved ones. His old instructor told him that train of thought was adapted to make the shooting easier, his years of experience told him it was created to keep him and his fellow mercenaries from losing their sanities.

"Once you plug the pend-drive into this headgear you are to wear it at all times, understood?" The man, he decided to call him 'Larry' for the brief time that they get to spend in each other's company, said holding the black visor out to him.

Sniper nodded and silently took the devise from 'Larry's' hand, before looking at it from every angle.

It looked like something he once saw a comic character wear. The visor was heavy in his hands curtesy of the metal it was made of, colorful vires went in and out of its frame, connecting the thing to the batteries at the back. The glass he was supposed to look through was red in color and probably reacted to heat signals, not allowing him to see anything but his target's silhouette and the exact distance between them.

The thing was big enough to fit effortlessly on his head and cover his eyes and ears.

He wondered if it was even remotely comfortable since he was expected to be wearing it at all times, after a minute he concluded his wonderings with a definite 'hell no!'.

The Aussie snorted.

There was _no way_ he was taking a bath with this misshaped _toaster_ on his head, it might short-circuit and fry his brain or something equally deadly.

"If you have no questions that will be all then." 'Larry's' voice made Sniper look towards him, the pilot was already inside the chopper's cockpit. "The boss will contact you via your visor when your mission will officially begin." He then smiled a bit sadly. "I wish you a happy hunt, Sniper." He then nodded and promptly closed the doors to his helicopter.

A few minutes later 'Larry' was flying towards the sunset, leaving the RED alone with his jungle.

Sniper watched him disappear in the sunlight before turning his gaze towards the tree line, it's about time he found a safe place to store his stuff in, a 'Snipers Nest' as Scout would call it. The sun will be down soon and the Amazon Jungle becomes a living death trap during the night, even for ones as acquainted with it as Sniper.

With that though in mind he gathered his things, along with the dreaded visor, and began hacking his way into the heart of the jungle with his trusty, and freshly sharpened, kukri.

* * *

The BLU Spy was standing in one of the Sniper Nests smoking a cigarette, waiting for his RED counterpart who requested a private meeting with him behind the Administrator's back.

"I hope you realize what I'm risking by meeting up with you here, Spy." He said dropping his smoke to the ground at the sound of the other entering the room.

"You'd risk a lot more if you hadn't come." The RED man said walking over, steel eyes blazing. "I have discovered something I believe you and your team would like to know."

"Oh?" The BLU inquired raising an eyebrow, in response his counterpart threw a rather large folder at him, one which he caught without much problems.

"I'm sure you are aware that my Sniper was sent away on 'vacation' the other day." The RED Spy stated looking out the window.

"His absence has been noticed, yes." BLU answered looking the creamy folder over, it had a large red 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamp on it. "Though I fail to see how that has anything to do with this-"

"Open the folder." The order in the RED Spy's voice was unmistakable and, for a minute, BLU considered not doing what he was told, just to _spite_ his counterpart. But ultimately he did what RED ordered him to, if _only_ to see what was behind the 'CONFIDENTAL' stamp.

Once that action was completed…BLU Spy's eyes widened.

It was a list of names.

And not just _any_ names…

But names that were _specifically_ cataloged to certain members of each team.

 _Katherine De'Marie- BLU Spy_

 _Violet Mundy- RED Sniper_

 _Irene Conagher- RED Engineer_

And so forth, all the way to the last page.

It was a list filled with their entire _families_ and _loved ones_.

BLU Spy looked up at RED's broad back, eyes wide and fearful.

"You see now why I wanted to meet you." The red wearing Spook said, voice low. The BLU was too stunned to even nod, why was this happening? They did nothing to deserve such harsh punishment!

"I believe it is time we put our differences behind and work together to save our loved ones." His counterpart continued through gritted teeth.

"Because if we _don't_ get to Sniper in time he is going to _slaughter_ them all like _pigs_."

* * *

JA108: Sorry for the long wait! Hope this chappy makes up for it!


End file.
